Family Bites Vladimir Tod fic
by Mrs. Fang-Black17
Summary: When a surprise vist from a cousin comes Vlad and Henry get suspious, yes crappy summery, it is better than it sounds
1. Friend Request

**Ok I know I have like one million and two stories up but I recently found a love for Vladimir Tod and well I thought I'd take a shot at writing one. Please tell me what needs improvement. Please don't try out any of the emails or numbers :) they could be real!**

**Friend Request**

Vlad'sPOV

I woke up dazedly thinking about the nothingness of my recent dreams. I have them and then it's like, "I cant remember what I dreamt, but I know it was something. I looked around to find a shirt so Henry wouldn't be flashed when he woke up-. I pulled my laptop out and waited for Henry to wake up. He had stayed the night do to a fight with his mother…I purposely forgot the details so he wouldn't drag my name in it. I popped open my laptop that Otis had gotten me last year and logged onto FaceBook for no apparent reason. Just as I did Henry woke up and stretched himself out. "Hey dude." Henry said as he got to a standing position. "Let's go downstairs and see our non-existent friend requests." He joked. Non-existent for me. I mentally corrected

"Okay, but stay quiet Nelly is still sleeping." I said as we walked by Nelly's room. Once we reached the kitchen I set my laptop on the table and we say that _I _had a friend request and a message. "I have a request and a message." I say with a smile. "Annabelle Tod." I mumble. Tod, it must be a coincidence.

"Like Tod as in as in 'T-o-d-d or the way you spell it?" Henry asked with some seriousness.

"The way I spell it." I say setting my jaw. Who was this girl? "Here go over there the subject says private." I tell Henry then demanded him to go over to the opposite side of the table and then I opened the message. Having Henry as my drudge was awesome.

Dear Vladimir,

My name is Annabelle Tod and I am the daughter of you Uncle Otis. I am aware that he is in Bathory for the moment, and MIA where I am. That is not what this is about, seldom does he ever come and stay with me he is to busy with you. His little Mahlyenki Dyavol, his little Pravus. Yes I know that you are a half-breed, so am I. Little by little he-da-Otis is loosing interest in seeing how far I can get with my vampiric skills and gaining all the love and interest in you. I am writing this to inform you that Otis will be leaving me in your guardian's care, Nelly. He speaks highly of all of you-except your drudge Henry. He says he's a slow person. The point of my staying with you is to improve MY skills by learning from YOU. I find no need to learn from someone who will eventually "enslave the world", I have my doubts and beliefs as you for the Pravus. In the beginning Otis was sure that I was the Pravus, but as soon as DA'blo came I was shooed off into the night and moved into a small town in Missouri. You and I and possibly your drudge all know the story of your eighth grade year and how you found out that he is in fact your uncle. My story is similar in the fact that I'm orphaned-or so it feels like. My dad lost it one night as he and my mom were just sitting watching an "adult" movie and I heard shrieks and cries of help and stop and he killed her. He sucked her almost dry. What was most horrific was that I witnessed part of it and couldn't help her. The other parent is Otis he is either always with you or in Siberia, anywhere but where I am. As I said before he believes that it will benefit both of us with me staying there. He has kindly briefed me on your life as of what he knows. He said you have a girlfriend, that you two show PDA a bit much, you and Henry have been friends since eight and that Eddie Poe is giving you trouble. That's all for now, I will see you in five days. And tell your friend Henry I doubt that he has any girl problems and that if he does then the girl is insane! ;)

Yours in Eternity,

Annabelle Tod

AnnaBear112, it is a yahoo account

If you want here is a cell number 332-7892

I let Henry come and read and he read it and I noticed his smile growing. "Why are you smiling?" I ask confused." My cousin, Otis's daughter, his dead wife… where's the happy part?" I ask looked at him. I noticed that he was entering her number in his phone, typical Henry.

"She thinks I'm cute." He grinned. "But I do see where lots of issues come up." He said with a straight face.

"Oh I forgot Meredith is coming over." I say lightly, even though he and Meredith didn't get along well, "but so is Otis. " I added in.

"Well I guess I'll stay." Henry chuckled. "Let's play the X-BOX. " Henry suggested. "I'll get it set up." He said already over at the X-Box getting one of my many games out and hooked up. "Ready to get your butt kicked?" Henry asked.

"In your dreams McMillan." I said as I plopped on the couch. Just as we were about to start I heard a knock at the door it was only 9 so it must be Otis. Sure enough it was. "Hi Otis." I held back the enormous grin that was plastered behind the smile I was presenting.

"So how have you been Vladimir?" he asked with a big grin. "Have you been practicing all that I told you?" he asked. I had to confront him right now about whoever that girl was.

"Yeah, but I have some questions…like you have a daughter named Isa-" I was cut off abruptly by Henry.

"Annabelle." He corrected with a smirk, but quickly wiped it away when Otis gave a parental glare. "Sorry Otis." He said looking down. Ha busted!

"Anyway. Why didn't you tell me about your life before this? I know that it must be hard, but still you can trust Nelly, Henry, and I with what you say. Well you have to trust Henry he read the email that she sent through FaceBook. Can you tell me about her-about them?" I asked. _I promise Henry will behave._ I added mentally. Otis nodded in confirmation and sat down. Just as Otis was about to begin Nelly slipped in.

"Oh am I interrupting?" she asked startled.

"Nope." Otis said popping the "p".

"Okay you were going to tell us about your wife and daughter." I pushed

"Well my wife and I had been married for 12 years, the same age Anna was when the incident happened. We were having a mini date night and Anna was in her room for the most part until she heard screaming. I was getting hungry and tried to feed off of her and she wasn't having it. So I took her waist and clamped down on her neck and feed from her. She was horrified when she came down running and started screaming that she needed to call the police. She calmed down but was still terrified. I took her to a good friend because DA'blo was looking for her and I. So I fled and she stayed in one spot until now. She is coming here as you read to tighten up her skills and vice versa." He finished. It wasn't much of a story but I decided to hold my tongue.

"She said that you abandoned her." Henry piped in.

"It must feel like that." Otis sighed. Well we might as well get the guest bedroom ready." Otis sighed.

"Otis arent you going to stay until she gets here?" I asked, feling slightly sad.

"Well, I will just stay on the couch." He said.

"But.." I trailed off.

"It is already settled." That was the end of the dispute. It took all of 35 minutes to get the room suitable for pictures and suitcases. I didn't know how to feel. I was totally undecided about the whole situation.

_5 days later._

Today was the big day… Henry had tagged along, everybody did and we were cramped in the waiting area. After about an hour a girl with strikingly black hair -and it was natural it was the exact color of my hair- and I noticed light purple streaks in her bangs. Her skin was paler and she looked around and caught Otis's eye. She walked up with two suitcases and a man that helped with a third. "Thank you." she smiled. "Hi," she began, "so are you Nelly, Vlad, Henry, and Vlad's girlfriend?" she asked.

"Yep." Henry said being the first to speak. "I'm Henry." He smiled.

"Hi. Annabelle, but I go mostly by Anna." She said in the most god-awful gushy voice I had ever heard. " They looked like they wanted a room to just sit and make puppy eyes at each other.

"Henry please get a room if your going to look like all you wanna do is make out with the poor girl, please she just got here." Meredith asserted. "By the way I'm Meredith Brookestone and I love the streaks." She complimented. Finally it was my turn.

"I'm Vlad." I say stiffly.

"Nice to meet you." she said icily. "And you must be Nelly." She smiled.

"I'm sure your hungry so why don't we go out to eat." She grinned.

"Um, well you see I ate I just…" she trailed off.

"Oh well I have those at the house, Vlad might have some in the car." Nelly smiled. Since we took two cars Henry was there to "help" Anna with her bags. This is going to be a very long four months, I though as I followed Meredith to Otis's car.

Please review and tell me what needs improvement!


	2. Anna plus Henry?

**Please review! The amazing Heather Brewer owns everything except Annabelle**

**HenryPOV**

It was almost six and Nelly was taking us to a burger joint. "So, Anna." I start off. "How are you related to Vlad again?" I ask looking at her pretty black hair. "His cousin?" I ask trying to make small talk.

"Yep, Otis's daughter." she said in a girly voice. "But he doesn't really act like my dad." she said sadly. "Sorry, that was uncalled for." she apologized with a small smile.

"That's okay." I tell her soothingly. She started to blush and looked away. "No really..." I trail off. "I don't mind." I was trying so hard to flirt with her. I doubt that she was even realizing it.

"I was aware." she smiled. I felt my face burn up with embarrassment. "Sorry, the whole mind reading thing is pretty natural..." She trailed off. "And you were doing fine with the whole flirting thing." she said leaning in so Nelly wouldn't hear. She pulled back with a big grin on her face.

"Keep it "G" back there." Nelly said with a small smile, but with a serious tone.

"Okay Nelly, I can promise that there will only be "G" rated content back here." I chuckle. Annabelle's face was a light shade of pink and I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Ask me after dinner." she grinned. We pulled into the parking lot and all meet in front of the joint. "So do you want to get a table for all of us or get a table for the kids and one for us?" Otis asked. I could tell that Anna wanted a separate table without her dad. "Why don't we just get two separate tables?" Otis said. We all shrugged and ended up with two tables.

"So, Annabelle what brings you to Bathory?" she asked with a phony smile that Anna saw right through, but didn't mention.

"Schooling." she said with a fake smile. "My old school wasn't cutting it." she lied. After Meredith asked about everything there was to ask it got quiet. "Nothing else to say preppy?" Then Anna turned pink. "I meant Meredith," she blurted out. I couldn't help but laughing, how could you NOT?

"One more question." Meredith said tightly.

"Okay..."

"Who did your bangs?"

"I did." she grinned.

"Oh. Well I guess you did a decent job." She smirked.

"Well, Vlad you sure know how to pick em'." She said with heavy sarcasm.

"Oh, what were you laughing at in the car?" I asked, at probably the wrong time.. She turned pink again and stifled giggles.

"Oh I just have a really messed up mind, and by the way you were smirking so do you." She smiled.

"Ha see Meredith _cool _girls _do_ have perverted minds." I smile. Dinner eventually ended and Nelly was going to drop me off at home. As we walked to the car I pulled Anna over. "Here I know it's your first night here but do you have a cell?" I ask.

"Yeah, let me write down my number for you." she said pulling out a mini sharpie and holding my hand.

"Thanks." I smile unintentionally giving her hand a little squeeze.

"Oh, it's okay." She said blushing

"Are you two planning on walking home?" Nelly asked. Almost simultaneously we jumped back- we had gotten caught. We shook our heads "no" and scurried to the car. "Otis is staying the night for tonight, yesterday he said he had to confirm plans for the after Summer time." Nelly grinned. The car ride seemed to short and when we got to my house Anna offered to walk me up and surprisingly Nelly agreed. "Well, I'm happy Nelly let me come and meet you." I say awkwardly. "And I really like you and…and…and…" I trail off.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Well I wanna do this…" I trail off leaning in. Obviously it didn't offend her or she would've pulled back. I kissed her and I felt her smile.

AnnaPOV

"Yes?" I asked. Henry seemed like a really nice guy. The pretty boy, and boy was he pretty…. yeah pretty hot! He leaned down and kissed me and I couldn't help but smile. I wanted to kiss back but I pulled away because of the entourage behind us. I pulled back and bit my lip. "I doubt our audience likes this view." I say blushing.

"What audia-" Henry began. "Oh, oops sorry." He said apologizing.

"It's okay." I say turning around. Then Vlad comes running up to Henry and I.

"Dude…what was that!?" Vlad said keeping his voice lower so I had to strain to hear. "Anna go talk to Meredith…" Vlad ordered. I told Henry to text me or call and walked over to Otis's car.

"Anna, can I talk to you?"

"Sure." I said annoyed.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you to be careful…. Henry is the pretty boy and as such he dates around a lot. So I don't want you to be shocked when he's all over another girl. " Was this chick serious? I could tell hat he dates around…Vlad's thoughts were screaming that when we were um saying bye.

"Look why are you acting so nice to me? I dont like you and I can tell the feelings are mutual! You dont have to warn me about Henry, he seems nice," and totally hot and a jock, "and he seems to know what he's doing. And to finish about the whole i dont like you thing, dont fake it because you suck at it." I say walking to Nelly's car. Then the little b- did something really gutsy....

"Henry's on to the next one, on to the next one...." she sang.

"Get out of the car." i spat. "I wont hurt you just get out."

"What?" she hissed.

"Dont reat me like I'm some s-t. Just avoid me at all costs." I warn. This is going to be the longest three months of my life and with the whole thing with Vlad interfering with Henry and I..... I mean sure Henry couldve oick a better spot to kiss me or a better time, but I have NO regrets of the situation.

**Reviews? Sorry it's so short!**


	3. Hiatus

**Dear lovely people of FanFiction, I am having terrible writers' block so right now my stories are being put on hiatus Not for forever, just for a while, I am sorry!**


End file.
